Coroação
by Bih Portela
Summary: Spoilers do livro um. E Viserys sente o ouro quente cair em sua cabeça, queimando seu corpo, corroendo sua face.


Spoilers do primeiro livro.

Desculpas antecipadas por qualquer erro ;D

* * *

Num primeiro momento tudo parece bem.  
Sua irmã lhe traduz as palavras de Khal Drogo, dizendo que você terá sua coroa. Você ri feliz. Ri e olha com desdém para todos, com a superioridade tão característica sua, com a superioridade que só um dragão pode ter.  
Finalmente trariam seu pagamento, seu exército. E então você iria marchar em direção aos Sete Reinos e pegar de volta aquilo que era seu por direito: o trono de ferro. O trono em que o Usurpador tão ousadamente sentava.  
Você ri - um riso misturado com lágrimas - cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais loucamente. Eles achavam que você não iria conseguir, não é? Háháhá. Bando de idiotas.  
E no meio de toda a sua euforia – que alguns poderiam muito bem dizer que era loucura – você percebe que algo começa a dar errado.  
Afinal, os companheiros de sangue do Khal _não_ deviam quebrar seu pulso, _não_ deviam retirar sua espada, e, principalmente, _não_deviam lhe tocar sem sua devida autorização.  
-Não – você grita -, não podem me tocar, eu sou o dragão, o _dragão_, e vou ser _coroado_!  
Mas eles não o ouvem.  
Khal Drogo desata o cinto e grita uma ordem que você não consegue entender. Escravos e cozinheiros tiram um pesado caldeirão de ferro da fogueira, despejam o guisado no chão e voltam a pô-lo no fogo. Drogo atira o pesado cinto que é ornamentado por medalhões de ouro puro, tão grandes como a mão de um homem, nas chamas.  
Você olha aterrorizado os medalhões se tornarem vermelhos e perderem a forma no fogo.  
E você compreende: Queimá-lo. Eles iriam _queimá-lo_! Eles não podiam fazer isso. Não. Não com você. Não com o dragão.  
Drogo pega um par de espessas luvas de pelo de cavalo de uma escrava qualquer e as calça.  
Você grita de terror, esperneia, retorce-se. Você _precisa_ sair dali. Mas as mãos que lhe seguram são fortes e você não consegue fugir. Olha desesperado para sua irmã, lhe pede, lhe implora... no entanto ela fica calada, não faz nada.  
Khal Drogo estende os braços para as chamas e agarra o caldeirão.  
-Coroa! – rugiu o Khal – Toma. Uma coroa para o Rei Carroça! – e vira o caldeirão sobre sua cabeça.  
Você sente o ouro derretido queimar seu rosto, seu corpo. Sente o ouro percorrer-lhe a face, e é como se sua pele estivesse derretendo. Sente os glóbulos de ouro queimando sua túnica, queimando seu peito e tudo vira um borrão de cores, você já não enxerga mais nada.  
Ouve um grito, que pode ser seu. Um grito de fúria, um grito de dor... Já não sabe mais o que está sentindo, e, assim como as cores, suas emoções viram um borrão.  
Ouve as risadas gerais e chamas de raiva o inundam.  
Eles não podiam! Não podiam fazer isso! Você é um dragão! Você é _o_ dragão! Um rei! Eles não podiam! _Não podiam_!  
Uma voz mais próxima e mais nítida ri em deboche. Diz-lhe que você não vai conseguir sair, que você não é capaz.  
_Não!Não_ – você lhe responde – _Eu sou o dragão e todos que me fizeram mal vão me pagar!_  
Sim, sim, eles iriam pagar – você pensa histericamente – iriam ver sua ira, iriam acordar o dragão.  
E quando acordassem... Ah... Você iria se vingar. Iria matar a todos. Cortaria suas cabeças e prenderia num espeto, para que todos vissem. Iria dar o corpo para os corvos, sem sequer direito a um enterro. A começar pela sua irmã.  
Irmã, aliás, que não o ajudou. Em vez disso o humilhou, era tudo culpa dela! Aquela vagabunda que todos aqueles selvagens amavam. Ela e "o garanhão que monta o mundo" que carregava no ventre, o qual todos adoravam... Bah! Você mataria o bastardo de boa vontade! Era tudo culpa dela! Ela poderia ter impedido-os se quisesse, bastava dar uma ordem e todos parariam... bastava uma palavra, mas não! Ela ficou calada! _A puta ficou calada_!  
_Culpa dela?_ – a voz debochada lhe sussurra suavemente - _Ora, você mesmo que se deu esse destino. Você e sua mesquinhez... _  
_Não!_ – você o interrompe com veemência – _Ela quer roubar o meu lugar como rei! O meu trono! Eu sou o dragão e quando eles acordarem o dragão..._  
_Vai fazer o quê?_ – retorquiu a voz aveludada maldosamente–_ Você não é dragão nenhum, bobinho. O último dragão foi seu irmão, Rhaegar, e ele está morto, já veio para os meus domínios. Você não passa de um rato. Está me ouvindo, Viserys? Um rato! Não chega nem aos pés de seu irmão! Não é um dragão!_ – a Morte ri com gosto – _Dragões não se queimam com fogo!  
Não!Não!Não!_  
Você se debate, sacode os braços com violência e bate os pés freneticamente. O ouro continua a cair, queimando, matando-o lentamente. Você tenta gritar, mas não consegue.  
Ele está mentindo. A Morte está mentindo! Você sabe disso! Você é um dragão! Você não vai se queimar!  
Mas então por que dói tanto? Por que, por mais que você lute, não consegue sair das chamas? Por que você consegue sentir o ouro perfurando sua carne, fazendo canais profundos?Por quê? Por quê? _Por quê_?  
Você está _queimando_, dragões não se queimam com fogo, no entanto, você está _queimando_.  
_Desista, Rei Pedinte, desista. Você vai morrer. Se entregue para mim. Você vai morrer e não pode fazer nada contra isso. Não é um dragão, nem da sombra de um você passa. Não tem o que é necessário para ser um rei, não é sequer um homem.  
Não... Não... Eu sou dragão... Um dragão..._ – você murmura tolamente, talvez pensando que ao repetir esse mantra as palavras se tornem verdade.  
As imagens que antes eram apenas um borrão somem, e você já não vê mais nada.  
_Não, não... Não vou morrer desse jeito... Não assim..._  
E o ouro que lhe derrete e perfura a pele já não parece doer tanto, seus pés, que antes batiam tão freneticamente, já não tem mais o mesmo ritmo.  
_Desista, desista , pequeno rei..._ – A Morte incentiva, um sorriso sádico se espalhando pelo rosto.  
_Um dragão... Eu sou... Não... Não morrer..._  
E você tenta se libertar, se debate violentamente, você está quase conseguindo...  
_Um rei... Sou um rei...  
Não, você não vai sair _– a Morte diz numa ira gelada, a voz calma e aveludada sumindo para dar lugar a uma voz fria como o aço, e tão perigosa quanto. – _Eu não vou deixar. Venha, venha para mim._  
As mãos negras e geladas da Morte lhe agarram com força, e você não consegue se libertar.  
_Não... rei... Morrer... não... _  
Seu corpo está insensível a dor, seus pés param de bater no chão, tudo está incoerente, você está caindo...  
_Um... dragão..._  
Debate-se tolamente, com as poucas forças que ainda lhe restam, mesmo sabendo que é inútil.  
E, enfim, seus olhos se fecham.  
_Sim, sim _– A Morte sussurra cruelmente, feliz, sorrindo loucamente. –_ Venha para mim, venha para meus domínios._  
E já não há mais chão, e você cai... Cai para as terras das sombras...  
Ao seu lado, a Morte primeiro momento tudo parece bem.  
Sua irmã lhe traduz as palavras de Khal Drogo, dizendo que você terá sua coroa. Você ri feliz. Ri e olha com desdém para todos, com a superioridade tão característica sua, com a superioridade que só um dragão pode ter.  
Finalmente trariam seu pagamento, seu exército. E então você iria marchar em direção aos Sete Reinos e pegar de volta aquilo que era seu por direito: o trono de ferro. O trono em que o Usurpador tão ousadamente sentava.  
Você ri - um riso misturado com lágrimas - cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais loucamente. Eles achavam que você não iria conseguir, não é? Háháhá. Bando de idiotas.  
E no meio de toda a sua euforia – que alguns poderiam muito bem dizer que era loucura – você percebe que algo começa a dar errado.  
Afinal, os companheiros de sangue do Khal _não_ deviam quebrar seu pulso, _não_ deviam retirar sua espada, e, principalmente, _não_deviam lhe tocar sem sua devida autorização.  
-Não – você grita -, não podem me tocar, eu sou o dragão, o _dragão_, e vou ser _coroado_!  
Mas eles não o ouvem.  
Khal Drogo desata o cinto e grita uma ordem que você não consegue entender. Escravos e cozinheiros tiram um pesado caldeirão de ferro da fogueira, despejam o guisado no chão e voltam a pô-lo no fogo. Drogo atira o pesado cinto que é ornamentado por medalhões de ouro puro, tão grandes como a mão de um homem, nas chamas.  
Você olha aterrorizado os medalhões se tornarem vermelhos e perderem a forma no fogo.  
E você compreende: Queimá-lo. Eles iriam _queimá-lo_! Eles não podiam fazer isso. Não. Não com você. Não com o dragão.  
Drogo pega um par de espessas luvas de pelo de cavalo de uma escrava qualquer e as calça.  
Você grita de terror, esperneia, retorce-se. Você _precisa_ sair dali. Mas as mãos que lhe seguram são fortes e você não consegue fugir. Olha desesperado para sua irmã, lhe pede, lhe implora... no entanto ela fica calada, não faz nada.  
Khal Drogo estende os braços para as chamas e agarra o caldeirão.  
-Coroa! – rugiu o Khal – Toma. Uma coroa para o Rei Carroça! – e vira o caldeirão sobre sua cabeça.  
Você sente o ouro derretido queimar seu rosto, seu corpo. Sente o ouro percorrer-lhe a face, e é como se sua pele estivesse derretendo. Sente os glóbulos de ouro queimando sua túnica, queimando seu peito e tudo vira um borrão de cores, você já não enxerga mais nada.  
Ouve um grito, que pode ser seu. Um grito de fúria, um grito de dor... Já não sabe mais o que está sentindo, e, assim como as cores, suas emoções viram um borrão.  
Ouve as risadas gerais e chamas de raiva o inundam.  
Eles não podiam! Não podiam fazer isso! Você é um dragão! Você é _o_ dragão! Um rei! Eles não podiam! _Não podiam_!  
Uma voz mais próxima e mais nítida ri em deboche. Diz-lhe que você não vai conseguir sair, que você não é capaz.  
_Não!Não_ – você lhe responde – _Eu sou o dragão e todos que me fizeram mal vão me pagar!_  
Sim, sim, eles iriam pagar – você pensa histericamente – iriam ver sua ira, iriam acordar o dragão.  
E quando acordassem... Ah... Você iria se vingar. Iria matar a todos. Cortaria suas cabeças e prenderia num espeto, para que todos vissem. Iria dar o corpo para os corvos, sem sequer direito a um enterro. A começar pela sua irmã.  
Irmã, aliás, que não o ajudou. Em vez disso o humilhou, era tudo culpa dela! Aquela vagabunda que todos aqueles selvagens amavam. Ela e "o garanhão que monta o mundo" que carregava no ventre, o qual todos adoravam... Bah! Você mataria o bastardo de boa vontade! Era tudo culpa dela! Ela poderia ter impedido-os se quisesse, bastava dar uma ordem e todos parariam... bastava uma palavra, mas não! Ela ficou calada! _A puta ficou calada_!  
_Culpa dela?_ – a voz debochada lhe sussurra suavemente - _Ora, você mesmo que se deu esse destino. Você e sua mesquinhez... _  
_Não!_ – você o interrompe com veemência – _Ela quer roubar o meu lugar como rei! O meu trono! Eu sou o dragão e quando eles acordarem o dragão..._  
_Vai fazer o quê?_ – retorquiu a voz aveludada maldosamente–_ Você não é dragão nenhum, bobinho. O último dragão foi seu irmão, Rhaegar, e ele está morto, já veio para os meus domínios. Você não passa de um rato. Está me ouvindo, Viserys? Um rato! Não chega nem aos pés de seu irmão! Não é um dragão!_ – a Morte ri com gosto – _Dragões não se queimam com fogo!  
Não!Não!Não!_  
Você se debate, sacode os braços com violência e bate os pés freneticamente. O ouro continua a cair, queimando, matando-o lentamente. Você tenta gritar, mas não consegue.  
Ele está mentindo. A Morte está mentindo! Você sabe disso! Você é um dragão! Você não vai se queimar!  
Mas então por que dói tanto? Por que, por mais que você lute, não consegue sair das chamas? Por que você consegue sentir o ouro perfurando sua carne, fazendo canais profundos?Por quê? Por quê? _Por quê_?  
Você está _queimando_, dragões não se queimam com fogo, no entanto, você está _queimando_.  
_Desista, Rei Pedinte, desista. Você vai morrer. Se entregue para mim. Você vai morrer e não pode fazer nada contra isso. Não é um dragão, nem da sombra de um você passa. Não tem o que é necessário para ser um rei, não é sequer um homem.  
Não... Não... Eu sou dragão... Um dragão..._ – você murmura tolamente, talvez pensando que ao repetir esse mantra as palavras se tornem verdade.  
As imagens que antes eram apenas um borrão somem, e você já não vê mais nada.  
_Não, não... Não vou morrer desse jeito... Não assim..._  
E o ouro que lhe derrete e perfura a pele já não parece doer tanto, seus pés, que antes batiam tão freneticamente, já não tem mais o mesmo ritmo.  
_Desista, desista , pequeno rei..._ – A Morte incentiva, um sorriso sádico se espalhando pelo rosto.  
_Um dragão... Eu sou... Não... Não morrer..._  
E você tenta se libertar, se debate violentamente, você está quase conseguindo...  
_Um rei... Sou um rei...  
Não, você não vai sair _– a Morte diz numa ira gelada, a voz calma e aveludada sumindo para dar lugar a uma voz fria como o aço, e tão perigosa quanto. – _Eu não vou deixar. Venha, venha para mim._  
As mãos negras e geladas da Morte lhe agarram com força, e você não consegue se libertar.  
_Não... rei... Morrer... não... _  
Seu corpo está insensível a dor, seus pés param de bater no chão, tudo está incoerente, você está caindo...  
_Um... dragão..._  
Debate-se tolamente, com as poucas forças que ainda lhe restam, mesmo sabendo que é inútil.  
E, enfim, seus olhos se fecham.  
_Sim, sim _– A Morte sussurra cruelmente, feliz, sorrindo loucamente. –_ Venha para mim, venha para meus domínios._  
E já não há mais chão, e você cai... Cai para as terras das sombras...  
Ao seu lado, a Morte ri.

* * *

Ah, bem, eu não gostei muito dessa fic, mas acho que consegui fazer o Viserys bem fiel...

Well, R&R, okay?


End file.
